


Pink Fluffy Unicorns

by t_dragon



Series: Pink Fluffy Unicorns: The Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Pink fluffy unicorns dances on rainbows, and Chanyeol never fails to take care of Baekhyun - these are two things that Baekhyun is sure of.





	Pink Fluffy Unicorns

 Chanyeol was having a pretty okay evening, staying in the dorms and playing some videogames. Many of the members were out, but Chanyeol did not feel like getting drunk in a club playing too loud music. No, he would rather stay home and chill.

 Shortly after ten, Chanyeol’s phone began to ring, the selca he had taken with Baekhyun during the 2014 SM Halloween party popping up on the screen. Chanyeol swiped at the screen and accepted the call.

 “YEOLLIE!” was shouted before Chanyeol even had the chance to say ‘hello’, and wincing, Chanyeol held the phone a bit away from his ear. “Yeollie! Pink, fluffy unicorns!”

 “What?” Chanyeol asked, clearly hearing the beat from the club in the background.

 “Pink, fluffy unicorns, Yeollie!” Baekhyun once more said, sounding a bit more than a little drunk. “Do you know what they do? Huh, do you?”

 “Uhm, no?” Chanyeol answered with a frown.

 “They dance on rainbows, Yeollie!” Baekhyun exclaimed, before he burst out laughing.

 “Oh, okay… Are you okay, Baek?” Chanyeol asked.

 Baekhyun was not the best at holding his liquid, and he sounded as if he had gone well over his limit.

 “I’m drunk, Yeollie,” Baekhyun said in a straightforward tone, before switching to a slightly whine one. “I want to go home… Yeollie, I’m drunk and want to go home…”

 Chanyeol was already getting his keys, chuckling a bit.

 “Text me the club, and I’ll come get you,” Chanyeol promised before he hung up and went out into the late evening.

 

 Thanks to Baekhyun’s drunk texting, it took Chanyeol some time to figure out which bar he was at, but as soon as he did, he sent Baekhyun a text telling him he would be there in two, and to go outside then.

 Pulling up to the sidewalk outside of the VIP entrance to the club, Chanyeol checked his phone and scanned the small crowd, trying to catch sight of the short vocalist. Soon, two people were making their way over to his car, and the passenger door was opened to let Baekhyun inside.

 “This brat, how do you get so drunk on only a few drinks?” Heechul complained as he helped Baekhyun get into the large car, Chanyeol snickering.

 “Hey, hyung, you need a lift home?” Chanyeol asked as he helped Heechul strap Baekhyun in place, the smaller giggling and humming to himself.

 “Nah, I have a ride already, but thank you, Chanyeol,” Heechul answered, smiling at Chanyeol before he turned to Baekhyun. “You need to go home and drink a lot of water, and  _ sleep _ . Okay?”

 “No, hyung, don’t go!” Baekhyun whined, changing from happy drunk to sad drunk in two seconds. “We were having so much fun! With the unicorns! I miss Yixing…”

 “You need to sleep, Baek,” Heechul said, patting the sad male’s cheek and smiling softly. “I’ll text you tomorrow, okay?”

 “Okay,” Baekhyun muttered, firing off a pout.

 Heechul gave one last smile before closing the door and walking away. Chanyeol started the car and slowly made his way out into the traffic once more.

 “So, what was all that about fluffy unicorns?” Chanyeol softly asked, not liking how upset Baekhyun looked.

 Immediately, the vocalist’s eyes shone up, lips forming his famous rectangular smile.

 “Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!” Baekhyun exclaimed, lifting his butt off the seat to reach his phone. Pulling it out, he started to fumble with it, proving that drunk thumbs were not made for using cellphones. Soon he managed to find what he was looking for, though, and the interior of Chanyeol’s car was blasted with what Chanyeol assumed was the song about the unicorns.

 As soon as the singing began, Baekhyun joined in, a bit behind and a bit off key, but still sounding tolerable enough.

 “What color are they, Yeollie?” Baekhyun asked as the voice in the video asked the same.

 “Pink?” Chanyeol hesitantly answered, earning himself a squeal as the voices from the videos answered the same.

 “And where are they dancing, Yeollie?” Baekhyun asked again, eyes looking as if he had caught all of the stars in the night sky, but Chanyeol tried not to drown in them.

 “On rainbows?” Chanyeol said, this time with a bit less hesitance.

 “Yes, on rainbows!” Baekhyun called out, throwing a fist into the air. “And one word to describe magical fur!”

 “Huh?” Chanyeol asked, and this was apparently funny as Baekhyun broke down into laughs, Chanyeol barely able to hear the voice in the video asking for a word to describe the texture of the unicorns’ magical fur.

 “Smiles!” one of the voices in the video said, and Baekhyun gathered himself enough to yell out a ‘yay’.

 Then the ‘pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows’ came back, and Baekhyun sang along, even after the video ended. Thankfully for Chanyeol’s ears, they were not that far from the dorm, and soon enough, they arrived.

 “Are we home? Already?” Baekhyun asked, looking around wide-eyed. “It’s like we drove across magical unicorns…”

 “I hope you mean rainbows, because I don’t want to drive over unicorns,” Chanyeol chuckled, before getting out and quickly hurrying over to Baekhyun’s side to help him out.

 “I said rainbows,” Baekhyun deadpanned, and Chanyeol did not find it in him to argue.

 Instead, he made sure that Baekhyun swayed towards the door, and not ended up in a bush or something.

 After having made it inside, Chanyeol helped Baekhyun take off his shoes, before he led the vocalist towards his room. As Chanyeol was helping Baekhyun take off his jacket, though, the shorter wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pressed his face against the side of it.

 “Thank you for picking me up, Yeol,” Baekhyun breathed against Chanyeol’s skin, and Chanyeol ignored the goosebumps that appeared. “You’re always taking care of me so well…”

 “Of course, Baek,” Chanyeol answered, smiling softly as he tried to pry Baekhyun’s arms away from his neck. “If you let go I’ll help you undress and get into bed, okay?”

 Baekhyun let his head fall back so that he could look at Chanyeol, the only thing keeping him up being his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, and Chanyeol’s grip on his arms.

 “Yes, all the clothes, off!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Yours too, hurry up, Yeollie!”

 Chanyeol frowned down at Baekhyun in confusion for a few seconds, before he understood what the shorter meant, and his cheeks began to burn.

 “Oh my god, no, Baek! You’re drunk!” Chanyeol exclaimed, immediately dropping his hands from Baekhyun’s arms.

 Baekhyun swayed slightly, but kept standing, trying to blow the hair out of his eyes (which Chanyeol ended up helping him with).

 “Yes, drunk and  _ horny _ , Yeollie,” Baekhyun said, slurring a little bit more than he had before. Removing one of his arms from around Chanyeol’s neck, he became so unsteady that Chanyeol had to place one hand on Baekhyun’s hip, the other hand being taken by Baekhyun and pressed against his erection, before Baekhyun leaned closer to whisper into Chanyeol’s ear. “Horny for  _ you _ .”

 Completely unprepared for the situation, Chanyeol suddenly found himself being kissed by Baekhyun, and he gave fully into the kiss until he remembered what was happening.

 “Wait! Baek, not when you’re drunk,” Chanyeol said as he pulled away, breathing strained.

 Drunk Baekhyun spared no efforts, apparently.

 “Why not?” Baekhyun whined, pulling out his most lethal pout. “I want to! I missed you, I’m drunk, and I’m horny! Also, you still have your hand on my dick, so…”

 Looking down, Chanyeol realized this was true, and with my willpower, he managed to retreat his hand.

 “Come on now, don’t be so boring!” Baekhyun said, using the muscles he had worked so hard for to pull Chanyeol over to the bed and then pushing the taller down on it, climbing on top of him. “I’m sober enough- fuck it!”

 And with that, Baekhyun once more connected their lips, and it was sloppy and hurried, but Chanyeol was a sucker for everything Baekhyun anyway, so it did not take long before his hands were on Baekhyun’s hips, helping him grind down on Chanyeol. Their gasps and loud breathings echoed around the room, as Baekhyun stilled a bit, mouthing his way down Chanyeol’s jaw and to his neck, where Baekhyun began to nibble. Baekhyun had a thing for biting, and Chanyeol was too far gone to stop the smaller from leaving visible marks.

 Not that it mattered in the end.

 Baekhyun suddenly grew very relaxed, and Chanyeol blinked his mind free from the lust haze. Was that… Snoring that he heard?

 “Baek? Baekhyun?” Chanyeol tried, but turning Baekhyun over on his side, Chanyeol could see that yes, Baekhyun had indeed fallen asleep. In the middle of the foreplay. “Are you kidding me?”

 Groaning, Chanyeol dragged a hand over his face, his other arm holding Baekhyun securely against him as the smaller snored away, sometimes giving a small puppy-like whine. He had just wanted a nice, chill evening at the dorm, but here he was, stuck in bed with a whining Baekhyun and a raging boner. What insane luck Chanyeol had…

 “Pink fluffy unicorns…,” was sighed by Baekhyun, and Chanyeol could not help the large grin on his lips as he pulled the smaller closer and tried to ignore the problem in his pants.

 

 The next morning, Chanyeol came awake to groaning, and looking down, he saw Baekhyun trying to massage his temples.

 “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, sleep making his voice sound even darker, and Baekhyun winced.

 “Please, not so loud… My head…,” Baekhyun whined, pushing said head harder into Chanyeol’s chest. “You smell so good, but you’re so  _ hard _ !”

 And even though Chanyeol knew that was not what Baekhyun meant, he could not pass up on an opportunity like this.

 “All your fault,” he said, and Baekhyun blearily blinked up at him, clearly confused. Then he groaned again, hiding his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 “Ah, shit, what did I do?” Baekhyun asked, and Chanyeol chuckled.

 “Made me grope you. Lured me into bed with promises of a wild night. Fell asleep on top of me,” Chanyeol calmly recounted, Baekhyun letting out a shaky chuckle.

 “I’m sorry, Yeol,” he said, looking up at Chanyeol with a small pout. “I would make it up to you, but my head is literally killing me…”

 Chanyeol pressed a soft kiss against Baekhyun’s nose, and Baekhyun scrunched it up in protest.

 “Don’t worry, there’s always a tomorrow,” Chanyeol assured Baekhyun, who gave laugh that ended in him whining and clutching his head. “Lie still and don’t do anything, I’ll soon return with some medicine and pain meds.”

 “You take so good care of me,” Baekhyun contently sighed, burrowing beneath his cover as Chanyeol left the bed.

 Chanyeol shot him a handsome grin, before he went to fetch the things for Baekhyun.

 Yes, Chanyeol did take good care of Baekhyun, but that was what you did for the person you loved, and Chanyeol loved Baekhyun. It was a no-brainer.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, this is what happens when I get songs stuck on my brain, lol. I hope all of you know the Pink Fluffy Unicorn song, and if you don't, search it up on youtube! I used the video with the MLP(?) for this story, because that's the one I've seen, and I know it's not the original, but... Yeah~


End file.
